No Limite da Vida
by NinguemNinguem
Summary: Somente lendo vocês irão descobrir, mas prometo de que não se arrependerão
1. Chapter 1

**PoV****Harry**

Minha mãe vai me matar quando eu chegar em casa, mas eu não consegui evitar daqui a alguns dias eu estarei voltando para Hogwarts e não poderia aproveitar da forma que eu gosto.

Cheguei a mansão e entrei pela porta da cozinha, assim que adentrei o cômodo vi nosso mordomo Dobby dando ordens a outros empregados para acelerarem o jantar.

- Dobby - o chamei e imediatamente ele se virou para mim.

- Sr. Evans sua mãe está uma pilha de nervos atrás do senhor - disse vindo até mim.

- Onde ela está? - perguntei pegando uma maça.

- Em algum cômodo da casa - ele tirou a maçã da minha mão - Sr. em alguns minutos o jantar será servido.

- Ok Dobby vou tomar um banho e depois desço para jantar - falei saindo cuidadosamente da cozinha, subi as escadas em uma cautela muito grande, assim que cheguei em frente a porta do meu quarto dei um suspiro de alívio, meu quarto estava com as luzes apagadas quando deixei as chaves da minha moto no criado mudo uma das luzes do abajur se acendeu e de imediato eu levei um susto, minha mãe estava sentada em uma poltrona com uma cara nada feliz para mim.

- Mãe...- falei tentando lhe dar um sorriso.

- Harry Tiago Evans - ela se levantou e chegou proximo de mim, eu pensei que o pior iria acontecer, mas ela me abraçou fortemente - Meu filho não faz isso mais comigo, não sei se o coração da sua mãe iria aguentar.

- O que houve? - perguntei vendo a preocupação dela.

- Tom...ele - vi um pouco de medo no olhar dela - Ele está furioso com você.

- Meu pai nunca vai entender mãe - falei jogando os braços para cima frustrado - Eu não vou assumir a droga daquela empresa, eu não sou um rico metido a besta que só pensa em dinheiro e é nisso que ele quer me transformar.

- Harry...vocês...- eu a interrompi.

- Mãe eu só tenho 17 anos, estou quase completando Hogwarts eu quero fazer faculdade de publicidade - dei um sorriso para ela - Quando passo o ano todo no colégio eu fico feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo não, porque você fica nesse inferno sozinha - ela acariciou minha bochecha.

- Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você - ela deixou uma lágrima cair - Onde você estava?

- Eu estava com Rony e a Hermione - sorri.

- Harry, você sabe que o seu pai não vai gostar disso - ela disse cautelosa.

- Mãe ele não gosta dos meus amigos só porque não são da mesma classe social - falei indignado - Isso é um absurdo, isso é preconceito, eu não sou como ele - falei me sentando na poltrana e minha mãe me abraçou - As vezes sinto que não sou filho dele e...- fomos interrompidos quando a porta se abriu.

- Desculpes meus senhores, mas vim chamá-los o jantar já está pronto e o Sr. Riddle está quase descendo também - disse Dobby.

- Já vamos descer Dobby, obrigado - falei e ele se retirou.

- Filho depois continuamos essa conversa - me levantei e a abracei.

- Te amo tanto mãe.

- Eu também filho - ela me abraçou mais forte, logo em seguida descemos para irmos em direção a sala de jantar a mesa já estava completamente servida e vários empregados estavam na sala, sempre achei isso um exagero, eu já estava sentada com minha mãe do meu lado quando meu pai chegou e se sentou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Onde você esteve o dia inteiro?

- Você tinha um compromisso na empresa hoje - ele disse cortando a carne.

- Não...você arranjou esse compromisso eu não concordei com nada - falei servindo-me de arroz, senti o estrondo na mesa.

- Escuta aqui moleque - ele apontava o dedo para mim - Você é meu filho e tem que me obedecer.

- Escuta você pai - falei me alterando também - Eu não sou sua marionete e nem seu brinquedinho para fazer suas vontades a qualquer momento, não sou.

- Você é só um moleque irresponsável que ainda não sabe nada da vida - ele disse mais sério.

- E o que você tem para me ensinar? - o desafiei - Pelo o que eu sei a minha mãe fez os dois papeis durante 17 anos ela tem sido minha mãe e meu pai ao mesmo tempo, porque de você eu nunca tive nada.

- Harry...filho - minha mãe tocou no meu braço.

- Não mãe, ele que saiba agora - falei saindo de perto da mesa - Eu não aguento mais a sua ipocresia, hoje mesmo eu estou saindo de casa.

- E como você acha que vai sobreviver? Porque de mim você não ver nenhum tustão - ele disse sarcastico.

- Não preciso desse seu dinheiro - sorri para ele - O meu trabalho e o meu suor é que vão me sustentar - de repente ouvimos a campanhia.

- Sr. Riddle tem um Sr. que deseja ve-lo juntamente com a Sra Riddle - se pronunciou Dobby.

- Quem é? - perguntou meu pai furioso.

- Sirius Black, sou eu Tom - disse um cara entrando na sala e do nada ele olhou para mim com muita surpresa e eu achei isso estranho demais, ele se aproximou de mim e tocou meu rosto - Harry...- ele sussurrou.

- Sirius saia da minha casa agora - exclamou meu pai.

- Lily - o cara foi até onde a minha mãe estava e a abraçou.

- Dobby chame os seguranças - gritou meu pai.

- Ele é tão parecido - disse Sirius chorando e percebi que minha mãe também chorava.

- SIm...ele é - agora eu não estava entendendo mais nada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**- SIm...ele é - agora eu não estava entendendo mais nada**_

_**PoV Lily**_

Deus como será que Sirius havia conseguido me encontrar? Depois de todos esses anos eu não tive mais nenhuma noticia dele...desde aquela noite trágica fiquei em cárcere total, nem mesmo com Marlene tive mais contato, era minha melhor amiga, na verdade até mais minha irmã do que Petúnia.

- Lily...- Sirius queria falar mais alguma coisa, mas dois seguranças o seguraram por trás – Ele...- Tom foi em direção a ele e lhe deu um soco no estômago.

- Pai não – gritou Harry descendo as escadas e parando ao meu lado – Por que isso?

- Pai? – perguntou Sirius desesperado e surpreso ao mesmo tempo, eu só consegui fazer que sim com a cabeça – Filho da mãe – gritou Sirius querendo avançar para cima de Tom, e mais uma vez os seguranças o seguraram com força.

- Tirem-no daqui – ordenou Tom e em questão de segundos ele não estava mais na sala.

- O que é que acabou de acontecer? – perguntou Harry agora completamente confuso.

- Não lhe diz respeito algum – finalizou Tom, me deixando sozinha com meu filho que me olhava agora interrogativamente.

- O que houve mãe? – ele perguntou parando bem a minha frente.

- É complicado meu filho – falei segurando as minhas lágrimas, tentei sair e ir para o meu quarto, mas Harry veio logo atrás de mim.

- Mãe, eu mereço uma explicação do que acabou de acontecer – disse em mais uma tentativa de respostas, parei bem em frente à porta do meu quarto.

- Harry agora não, por favor – falei implorando agora, ele entrou junto comigo no quarto me sentei na cama e ele se ajoelhou diante de mim, eu não conseguia mais segurar as minhas lágrimas – Ah querido – falei o abraçando fortemente – Tenho tanto medo de te perder Harry.

- E por que esse medo mãe? – ele perguntou retribuindo o abraço.

- São tantos motivos – respondi.

- Quem era esse cara... É Sirius Black não é isso? – ele tentou novamente arrancar respostas de mim.

- Promete uma coisa para a mamãe? – ele sorriu para mim – Promete de que independentemente de qualquer coisa você vai me escutar primeiro?

- Mas por quê? – eu o interrompi.

- Promete?

- Prometo mãe, mas calma, por favor – ele disse me abraçando novamente, não sei por quantos minutos Harry ficou me acalmando, mas eu estava me sentindo tão insegura de tudo, um segredo guardado durante dezessete anos em poucos segundos foram quase jogados fora, eu não tenho a menor idéia de como Harry reagiria se soubesse toda a verdade, eu nunca faria nada para machuca-lo, mas pelo contrario se tudo o que eu fiz ate agora foi justamente para protege-lo de quem sempre nos rodeou – Mãe eu preciso ir – disse Harry me tirando dos pensamentos.

- Mas para onde você vai? Você não tem para onde ir – falei com medo agora.

- Mãe relaxa, ainda é cedo, vou para a casa de um amigo e tenho certeza de que a mãe dele me deixa passar a noite lá – ele disse se levantando – Não se preocupe, amanhã eu me arranjo e eu estou com o meu celular vou te manter informada de tudo o que acontecer comigo, mas não se preocupe eu vou ficar bem – ele disse querendo me passar tranqüilidade que era uma coisa que no momento eu não estava conseguindo ter.

- Eu estou com medo filho, isso não me agrada em nada – falei temerosa.

- Mãe nessa casa eu não fico mais nem um minuto se quer – ele disse determinado, isso me trazia maravilhosas lembranças de determinação – Eu só fico preocupado com você mãe, quem tem medo agora sou do que ele pode tentar fazer contra a senhora.

- Ele não vai tentar nada, prometo – falei sorrindo de leve para ele – Promete que assim que você chegar na casa desse seu amigo você vai me ligar?

- Prometo e não se preocupe eu vou para a casa do Rony lembra dele, Rony Weasley?

- Mais ou menos, é aquele que é ruivo? – perguntei.

- Sim ele mesmo – Harry sorriu para mim – Vou levar só o que eu vou precisar, depois peço para o Dobby me ajudar e levo o restante das minhas coisas.

- E Hogwarts? – perguntei preocupada.

- Eu vou voltar para o colégio, afinal de contas essa é única coisa em que o meu pai não pode se intrometer – dei mais um abraço em Harry e o beijei na bochecha.

- Eu te amo meu filho nunca se esqueça disso – falei tentando lhe passar que nunca esquecesse disso.

- Eu também mãe, te amo demais agora eu preciso ir – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele me deixou sozinha no quarto.

_**With Arms Wide Open**_

_Com Os Braços Bem Abertos_

_**Well i just heard the news today**_

_É,__acabei__de__ouvir__as__notícias__de__hoje_

_**It seems my life is going to change**_

_Parece que minha vida vai mudar_

_**I close my eyes, begin to pray**_

_Fe__chei__meus__olhos,__comecei__a__orar_

_**Then tears of joy stream down my face**_

_E lágrimas de felicidade desceram rosto abaixo_

_**With arms wide open**_

_Com braços bem abertos_

_**Under the sunlight**_

_Sob o sol_

_**Welcome to this place**_

_Bem-vindo a esse lugar_

_**I'll show you everything**_

_Vou te mostrar tudo_

_**PoV Harry**_

Fui em direção ao meu quarto e alcancei a minha mochila que eu costumava deixar próximo ao meu guarda-roupa e comecei a colocar dentro algumas peças de roupas que talvez dessem para passar alguns dias até encontrar um lugar para eu ficar definitivamente, fui pegando apenas o necessário e fui em direção a minha escrivaninha para pegar o meu laptop quando vi um porta retrato onde eu estava apenas com seis anos de idade e minha mãe me dava um beijo na bochecha, nesse dia eu havia feito o meu primeiro piquenique com ela, tenho poucas recordações dessa idade, mas com certeza essa fora uma que nunca saiu do meu consciente.

**With arms wide open**

Com os braços bem abertos

**With arms wide open**

Com os braços bem abertos

**Well****i****don****'****t****know****if****i****'****m****ready**

Bom, eu não sei se estou preparado

**To be the man I have to be**

Para ser o homem que tenho de ser

**I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side**

Vou respirar fundo, trazê-la pro meu lado

**We stand in awe, we've created life**

Paralisados pelo deslumbramento acabamos de criar a vida

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**Under sunlight**

Sob o sol

**Welcome to this place**

Bem-vindo a esse lugar

**I'll show you everything**

Vou te mostrar tudo

No meu quarto havia tantas lembranças ainda que algumas fossem triste também haviam as alegres, momentos que somente a minha mãe se encaixava, pois não há recordações onde o meu pai estivesse em aniversários nunca foi presente, sempre somente a minha mãe, a lembrança daquele cara ainda está me perturbando com certeza ele sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

Pego mais algumas coisas, e ponho os meu livros em uma mochila fora a parte paro na minha porta e olho talvez pela ultima vez para o quarto que me abrigou por longos dezessete anos, desligo a luz e vou em direção as escadas quando desço me deparo com o pai, ele está parado na porta do hall como se estivesse mesmo conferindo de que eu fosse realmente embora.

- Então você vai mesmo? – ele pergunta olhando fixamente para as minhas coisas.

- Vou – e sem deixar ele dizer mais alguma coisa saio de casa e vou em direção a garagem onde está a minha moto, acomodo as minhas coisas e pego o meu celular do bolso e disco o numero de celular do Rony.

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**Now everything has chaged**

Agora tudo mudou

**I'll show you love**

Vou te mostrar o amor

**I'll show you everthing**

Vou te mostrar tudo

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**I'll show you everything**

Vou te mostrar tudo

**Oh yeah**

oh yea

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**Wide open**

Bem abertos

**If i had just one wish**

Se eu tivesse apenas um desejo

**Only one demand**

Um pedidozinho só

**I hope he's not like me**

Eu torceria pra ele não ser igual a mim

**I hope he understands**

Espero que ele seja compreensivo

**That he can take this life**

Que ele abrace essa vida

- Harry? – perguntou Rony surpreso no outro lado da linha.

- Desculpa te ligar a essa hora, mas eu estou precisando da sua ajuda.

- Claro cara, o que houve? – perguntou.

- To precisando ficar em um lugar apenas essa noite aí eu pensei em você – falei.

- Claro Harry pode vim – ele disse.

- Sua mãe não vai se incomodar? – perguntei apreensivo.

- Não, claro que não você sabe que a dona Molly te adora pode vim vamos estar te esperando – Rony respondeu.

- Ok amigão estou indo para ai – e desliguei o telefone, o coloquei novamente no meu bolso e coloquei o capacete e subi na moto dei partida, quando cheguei a alguns metros da mansão Riddle falei para mim mesmo.

- Agora tudo vai mudar – e prossegui meu caminho.

**And hold it by the hand**

Segure-a pela mão

**And he can greet the world**

E a apresente ao mundo

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**Under the sunlight**

Sob o sol

**I'll show you everthing**

Vou te mostrar tudo

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**Now everything has changed**

Agora tudo mudou

**I'll show you love**

Vou te mostrar o amor

**I'll show you everthing**

Vou te mostrar tudo

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**I'll show you everything**

Vou te mostrar tudo

**Oh yeah**

oh yea

**With arms wide open**

Com braços bem abertos

**Wide open**

Bem abertos

Andei de moto por mais ou menos uns cinqüenta minutos, cheguei a um bairro do subúrbio, estacionei a moto na frente da casa de Rony uma casa simples de aparência humilde, afinal nunca consegui contar ao Rony e a Hermione de que eu era rico.

Parei na frente da porta e toquei a campanhia, demorou alguns segundos para que a porta se abrisse e revelasse a imagem que com certeza eu nunca esqueceria na minha vida, uma ruiva estonteante estava parada na minha frente com um sorriso encantador, a olhei dos pés a cabeça, os cabelos bem mais ruivos do que os do Rony, curvas nos devidos lugares, olhos completamente castanhos, uma boca tão convidativa que me deixou com a garganta seca.

- Você deve ser...Harry não é? – a voz então estava parecendo musica aos meus ouvidos.

- Isso...me chamo Harry – Deus eu estava me sentindo tão bobo – Você é linda – sem conseguir ficar com a boca fechada a elogiei de primeira e a vi ficar totalmente corada e isso me encantou ainda mais – Desculpe

- Tudo...bem – ela sorriu tímida para mim – Pode entrar.

- Ok – ela me deu passagem e adentrei a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

PoV Harry

Quando entrei na casa me senti da mesma forma que eu me sentia todas as vezes que entrava, um ar familiar tão aconchegante que não dava vontade alguma de sair.

Um ar familiar que na mansão nunca senti na verdade esse afeto só vinha por parte da minha mãe e que para mim contou mais do que ser rodeado por milhares de pessoas e receber algum tipo de carinho, a Sra Weasley desde que me conhecera me tratrava como um verdadeiro filho e por falar nela a vejo vindo até mim.

- Harry querido - disse me abraçando - Já estava ficando preocupada com a sua demora.

- Boa noite Molly - falei a abraçando, desde sempre ela me pede que eu a chame pelo nome, pois se senti uma velha sendo chamada de senhora - Tive uns contratempos antes de sair de casa.

- Mas querido o que houve? - ela perguntou fazendo um gesto para que eu sentasse com ela no sofá.

- Bem Molly dessa vez tive uma briga definitiva com o meu pai - falei lembrando do que ocorrera mais cedo - Então preferi sair de casa eu não quero incomadar é apenas por essa noite.

- Pare com isso Harry você é muito bem vindo e sabe disse - eu sorri para ela - Bem acho que você já deve ter conhecido a minha filha - eu olhei para onde aquela garota tão encantadora estava.

- Não formalmente - falei me levantando indo até ela - Prazer sou Harry Evans.

- Sou Gina Weasley - ela respondeu me estendendo a mão - Minha mãe esqueceu de dizer que o Rony só está terminando de tomar banho e já vai descer.

- Tudo bem - falei não conseguindo tirar os olhos dela.

- Querido suba se troque e desça para jantarmos - disse a Sra Weasley me tirando do transe - Você vai ficar no quarto do Gui que é ao lado do Rony.

- Sim senhora - falei obedecendo e subi para o andar superior e assim o fiz quando cheguei ao quarto percebi que era pequeno, mas não deixava de ser aconchegante coloquei a minha mochila em cima de uma escrivaninha e suspirei alto até que houvi batidas na porta e pedi que entrasse.

- E aí Harry - falou Rony entrando no quarto.

- Fala Rony - falei o abraçando - Obrigado cara pela força.

- Que isso, amigos são para essas horas - ele disse sorrindo - E se prepara Hermione vem como uma bomba sobre você.

- Por que? - falei temendo a resposta.

- Você sabe que ela não vai aprovar você sair de casa - ele disse me encarando.

- Eu sei, pela minha mãe eu até pensaria voltar, mas pelo meu pai eu não voltaria nunca - falei me levantando.

- Por que essa richa com ele?

- Rony durante a minha vida inteira ele nunca fez papel de pai eu sempre o via - comecei contar tudo o que eu passara dentro daquela casa, como eu me sentia e o que aconteceu hoje.

- Meninos venham jantar - o chamado da Sra Weasley nos interrompeu.

- Depois nós continuamos a conversa - falou Rony e eu o segui para irmos para a cozinha. Quando chagamos vi que a Sra Weasley estava terminando de arrumar a mesa juntamente com Gina, eu e Rony nos sentamos e ouvimos alguém se pronunciando.

- Boa noite Weasle's - disse Arthur colocando uma pasta num tipo de armário que havia, e logo ele me olhou - Harry meu rapaz que prazer vê-lo.

- O prazer é meu Sr. Weasley - falei apertando a mão dele.

- Boa noite minha pequena - disse abraçando Gina.

- Pai - respondeu a menina num tom brincalhão.

- Como foi no trabalho querido? - perguntou Molly se sentando a mesa.

- O de sempre - disse Arthur suspirando - O Malfoy como sempre tentando me derrubar.

- Malfoy? - perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim Harry, bom já faz um tempo que disputamos a vaga de acessor principal do presidente da empresa - respondeu tomando um pouco de suco - Logico que hoje eu estou num cargo muito inferior, mas tenho chances de conseguir a promoção.

- E você vai conseguir papai - disse Gina.

- Ah querida tenho uma boa noticia - disse Arthur estampando um grande sorriso - Fui em Hoqwarts hoje, falei com o diretor Dumbledor e ele concedeu a bolsa para você - vi Gina se levantar e abraçar o pai fortemente - Você já começa amanhã mesmo.

- Obrigado pai - ela agradeceu rindo.

E assim prosseguimos a noite com muita alegria e muito assunto para discutirmos, fora um jantar muito agradável e divertido.

**PoV Rony**

Eu já estava começando a ficar nervoso desde cedo eu ainda não havia falado com Hermione e isso estava me angustiando demais, lógico quando você se descobre apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga vê que as coisas são completamente diferentes justamente quando você percebe tarde demais.

- Por que você ainda não ligou? - pensei alto demais.

- Quem ainda não ligou? - me assustei vendo Harry entrar no meu quarto.

- Cara que susto - falei me jogando na minha cama - Só tô preocupado com...a Hermione.

- Por que, aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou sentando na cadeira.

- Eu ainda não falei com ela o dia todo - suspirei.

- Por que você não diz logo que é louco por ela? - me levantei e o olhei com muita surpresa.

- Como...como...você - ele me interrompeu.

- Rony isso já estava evidente a muito tempo só você não percebia - ele respondeu dando um sorriso cumplice para mim - Quer um conselho? - eu fiz que sim com a cabeça - Vai agora atrás dela eu seguro as pontas se a sua mãe perguntar por você - eu não precisei ouvir duas vezes peguei o primeiro casaco que vi e fui em direção a rua e vi que estava deserta, como Hermione morava no final da rua não teria problema em demorar a chegar lá, quando cheguei toquei a campanhia e a Sra Granger me atendeu.

- Boa noite Sra Granger - comecei - Desculpe vir a essa hora, mas será que eu poderia falar com Hermione?

- Rony acho que você não veio em uma boa hora - ela respondeu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? - perguntei preocupado.

- Ela só pediu para ficar sozinha - ela viu a minha preocupação - Por que você não fala amanhã com ela lá no colégio?

- Tudo bem - falei ainda não convencido - Boa noite Sra Granger - fui andando em sentido a rua, quando ouvi o barulho da porta fechada voltei e dei a volta na casa e escalei a árvore que dava acesso a varanda do quarto de Hermione, quando alcancei vi que ela estava sentada na cadeira...chorando? Mas por que ela estaria assim? Me aproximei da porta e bati, ela como se estivesse acordando do susto me olhou surpresa e limpou o rosto e veio em minha direção para abrir a porta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou olhando para mim, mesmo estando com os olhos inchados hoje ela não tinha deixado de estar tão linda.

- Por que você estava chorando? - perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Não foi nada demais - ela respondeu se afastando de mim, assim que ela passou eu a segurei delicadamente pelo braço.

- Você não consegue mentir para mim - falei erguendo o queixo dela carinhosamente.

- Eu estou decepcionada com o Vitor - agora estava explicado.

- O que aquele filho...o que ele fez? - perguntei já com o monstro rugindo dentro de mim.

- Eu o encontrei com uma zinha lá no parque quando fui correr hoje de manhã - ela disse novamente limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Eu sempre te disse que ela não prestava - falei a abraçando.

- Eu sei - ela correspondeu ao abraço - E isso que me deixa com raiva.

- Eu estou odiando esse cara mais ainda - desabafei.

- Por que?

- Ele me tirou a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha - falei me arrependendo na hora.

- O que? - ela perguntou se afastando para me encarar.

- Você nunca percebeu? - eu vi a confusão nos olhos dela - Eu sou...completamente apaixonado por você - falei colocando as minhas mãos em torno do rosto dela - Eu...te amo - ela se afastou bruscamente de mim.

- Ron...espera aí - ela se abraçou - Como assim você está apaixonado por mim?

- Eu sou louco por você - falei a envolvendo nos meus braços de novo - Completamente louco - eu não tenho a mínima ideia de onde veio essa ousadia, mas eu a beijei a beijei como se a minha vida dependesse disso, ela a princípio ficou estática, mas eu queria apenas saborear aqueles lábios tão viciantes, em questão de alguns momento pedi passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo e ela não resistiu a nada estávamos nos beijando sofregamente e isso estava me causando fortes sensações e sei que nela também como se ela estivesse dando conta do que estava acontecendo me empurrou.

- Mione...- eu tentei falar, mas ela me empurrou.

- Me deixa sozinha por favor - vi que os lábios dela estavam inchados por conta dos beijos e isso só a deixou mais linda.

- Tudo bem - fui em direção a varanda e me virei - Eu não estou arrependido de ter te beijado - e desci a sacada, quando cheguei na rua olhei para trás e a vi na porta olhando para mim.

- Eu não vou desistir de você - sussurrei e continuei o meu caminho para casa.

* * *

><p>Bom eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e há uma boa noticia não haverá mais demora para postar.<p>

Quero agradecer a Isinhaa Weasley Potter, Hikari-Chans2, o incentivo de vocês é muito importante e saibam que tenho acompanhado as fics de vocês...um grande beijo a todos e até o proximo capitulo, a proxima atualização será de Harry Potter e as Reliquias da Morte. .net/s/7391882/1/Harry_Potter_E_As_Reliquias_Da_Morte

Até a proxima


	4. Chapter 4

**PoV Gina**

Acordei me sentindo bem disposta, hoje eu estaria indo para Hogwarts a escola dos sonhos dos adolescentes londrinos que estão terminando ensino médio, me levantei e me espreguicei em seguida fui em direção ao banheiro e fiz minha higiene pessoal. Quando saí vesti logo o meu uniforme e fiz uma maquiagem bem leve e finalizei com um glos suave, minhas malas com certeza já deveriam estar no andar inferior, pois eu tenho certeza de que o Sr Arthur Weasley já fez esse favor enquanto eu tomava banho, peguei apenas a minha mochila com os meus livros e fui em direção a porta, quando saí vi que Harry estava perto da janela que ficava no corredor e falava ao telefone.

- Não... Mãe... Eu estou indo daqui a pouco - ele conversava - Eu estou bem...é...eu sei eu preciso apresentá-los a senhora - ele se virou e me viu - Mão vou precisar desligar...depois a gente se fala...ta bom beijos - ele desligou o celular.

- Desculpa - comecei ficando vermelha - Não queria ter atrapalhado a sua conversa.

- Não tem problema - ele se aproximou de mim - Pronta para o primeiro dia de aula?

- Nem tanto, estou um pouco ansiosa - falei.

- Relaxa além da gente você vai conhecer pessoas novas - dei um pequeno sorriso para ele – É serio não acredita? – ele me perguntou.

- Acredito – respondi – E você é muito popular em Hogwarts?

- Um pouco digamos – ele ficou sem jeito – Rony e eu somos os titulares do time de futebol americano. Eu jogo como lançador e armador **(****O ****quarterback**** (lançador) é o cérebro do time. Dita as táticas (tipicamente escolhidas pelo tecnico) durante o huddle (aquela reunião que todos fazem abaixados antes de começar a jogada). Antes do início da jogada, ele também pode gritar os audibles (os códigos utilizados para mudar as jogadas anteriormente combinadas). No começo da jogada, ele será posicionado atrás do Center (Centro) para receber a bola. Durante a jogada, ele pode dar a bola a um Running Back, lançar a bola, ou carregar a bola)** e ele como ponta de linha **(****Jogador da linha Ofensiva que pode sair para receber passes, ou ficar para proteger e segurar a linha defensiva. Tem que ter uma mistura de bastante força e agilidade, sem contar a habilidade necessária para receber os passes) – **Digamos que somos bons – ri.

-Vocês já estao começando a ficarem convencidos – ri mais ainda quando o vi ficar sem jeito.

- Meninos desçam – ouvimos a minha mãe gritando.

- É melhor irmos – ele disse, fez sinal para que eu passasse primeiro e fomos em direção as escadas.

- Meu Deus – disse minha mãe já com lágrimas nos olhos quando nos viu – Fico com o coração na mão de deixar você ir.

- Mãe vai só por um ano – falei vendo a forma dramática que ela estava levando isso – Afinal de contas nos feriados estarei em casa.

- Mas mesmo assim filha – ela limpou uma lagrima – Já passei quatro anos sem voce e vou ter que aguentar mais dois para lhe ver só no feriado.

- Mãe é por uma boa causa – eu a abracei – É o estudo que você queria para mim não era?

- Tem razão filha – ela disse tentando se recompor.

- O táxi já chegou – disse Rony entrando na sala.

- Certo crianças – minha mãe abraçou nós três – Vão com Deus – quando já estávamos quase saindo totalmente de casa – Harry – ela chamou – Cuida bem dela para mim?

- Mamãe – falei num tom totalmente envergonhada, não consegui nem olhar para ele.

**Pov Rony**

Quando chegamos em frente a escola vimos o mesmo ritual de todos os anos, alunos para todos os lados se despedindo dos seus familiares, gritaria, amigos reencontrando-se, professores repreendendo os alunos pela bagunça, mas meus olhos não estavam buscando ver isso, e sim uma certa morena de cabelos castanhos cheios e olhos castanhos claros.

E não demorou muito para que eu a encontrasse, estava se despedindo dos seus pais.

- Olha a Hermione - falou Harry assim que a viu também, fomos na direção que ela se encontrava – Mione – disse Harry enquanto a abraçava.

- Oi – ela ficou surpresa – Pensei que chegariam mais tarde – ela olhou para minha irmã – Gina...não acredito – ela a abraçou – Você conseguiu a bolsa? – minha irmã fez que sim com a cabeça – Rony...- ela olhou para mim – Não me disse nada.

- Pois é, meu pai conseguiu ontem a vaga da bolsa – minha irmã respondeu.

- Você sabe qual a casa que você vai ficar? – perguntou a Gina.

- Bom segundo o papel que o meu pai me deu – ela checou – Acho que é...Grifinória.

- Ai que legal você vai ficar com a gente – disse Hermione a abraçando de novo.

- Acho melhor irmos – disse Harry, todos nós assentimos e fomos em direção ao alojamento as meninas foram para o seu e nós fomos para o nosso. Depois de arrumarmos as nossas coisas fomos em direção ao Hall onde haveria o jantar de boas-vindas aos alunos, quando chegamos encontramos apenas Gina sentada próximo de um garoto que eu não estava reconhecendo, mas naquele momento eu não estava nem ligando para isso, eu estava sentindo um aperto no peito como se eu deveria estar em outro lugar.

- Harry eu esqueci uma coisa – falei nem o deixando questionar, sai em disparada do salão e comecei andar pelos corredores sem ter noção de onde eu estava indo.

Quando dobrei mais um dos corredores comecei a ouvir um discussão muito alta e fui atrás do barulho, quando cheguei vi que Hermione tinha acabado de dar um tapa em alguém quando cheguei mais perto pude perceber que esse alguém era nada menos do que...Vítor Krum.

- Eu já falei que acabou Vítor – disse Hermione com raiva.

- Escuta aqui Hermione – ele começou segurando o braço dela – Ninguém me dá um pé na bunda até que eu decida que está acabado.

- Escuta você idiota – ela soltou o braço dele – Eu não vou ficar levando chifre de você e continuar achando que nada está acontecendo, e o mais importante eu nunca senti nada por você – ouvir aquilo sendo pronunciado por ela fez meu coração dar um salto, mas o que ele fez me tirou do sério, ele a beijou a força enquanto ele a agarrava a força ela tentava repeli-lo em vão.

Nessa hora senti todo o meu corpo ficar tenso eu não podia deixar aquele desgraçado fazer aquilo com ela, então parti para cima e o puxei o jogando para longe dela.

- Você não sabe reconhecer quando uma garota diz não imbecil? – falei me colocando na frente dela.

- Weasley – ele disse se levantando – Você não está vendo que é uma conversa particular?

- Escuta aqui imbecil se eu voltar a ver você chegar perto dela eu vou...- ele me interrompeu chegando perto de mim.

- Vai fazer o que pobretão? – eu não vi mais nada acertei em cheio um soco no nariz dele que voltou a cair no chão.

- Isso idiota e muito mais – falei puxando Hermione pela mão e saindo de lá, quando chegamos em um outro corredor eu a abracei e deixei que ela se acalmasse um pouco, não sei por quantos minutos ficamos assim, mas me dei conta quando senti ela se mexer nos meus braços.

- Você está bem? – perguntei encarando-a.

- Obrigada – ela disse sem responder a minha pergunta.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa por você – vi as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas e acariciei uma delas – Você é linda.

- Rony...pára – ela disse sem se mover, cheguei mais próximo dela e toquei seu nariz no meu num gesto carinhoso.

- Não consigo – falei olhando nos olhos dela – Por mais que eu tente eu não consigo.

**PoV Gina**

Tudo estava sendo fantástico até agora e eu não poderia reclamar de nada, quando cheguei ao Hall principal fiquei impressionada com a bela decoração feita, me sentei no primeiro lugar que encontrei na mesa da Grifinória, agora era só esperar Rony, Hermione e Harry chegarem para eu não me sentir tão só, mas parece que isso era impossível agora, senti uma mão tocar o meu ombro.

- Desculpa – vi um lindo garoto moreno de olhos castanhos claros – Vi você um pouco de longe e precisava falar com você, prazer sou Cedrico Diggori – ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

- Sou...Gina Weasley – falei segurando a mão dele totalmente vermelha.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha – ele disse se sentando ao meu lado – Você é a novata não é? – fiz que sim com a cabeça – E pelo sobrenome você só pode ser irmã do Rony.

- Sou sim, sou bolsista igual a ele – falei colocando as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Sei que pode parecer estranho e muito precipitado da minha parte – ele me lançou um sorriso encantador – Será que no primeiro passeio que acontecer na cidade próxima daqui você aceitaria a minha companhia?

- Com licença – disse uma voz atrás de mim que logo que me virei vi que era Harry.

- Ah oi Evans – disse Cedrico fazendo uma careta para ele – É Gina depois a gente se fala – ele disse se levantando e logo em seguida Harry sentou no lugar que ele ocupava.

- Ele estava te incomodando? – perguntou olhando para Cedrico que foi se sentar longe de nós.

- Não nós estávamos apenas conversando – falei me ajeitando na cadeira.

- Se ele te incomodar...é só me dizer - ele disse tentando me dar um sorriso.

- Acho que não vou precisar, mas obrigada - falei dando o assunto encerrado.


	5. Chapter 5

**PoV Lily**

_Deus sentir esses lábios sobre os meus é algo que nunca eu conseguiria explicar...nunca._

_- Nem acredito que em uma semana nós nos casamos - falou encostando a testa na minha, sorri para ele - Eu te amo tanto sabia?_

_- Mesmo? - perguntei o provocando._

_- Sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo - ele disse me levantando no ar, dei um gritinho estérico, pois ele me pegou de surpresa, quando ele me colocou no chão novamente senti que a hora da conversa havia chegado creio eu que ele percebeu a minha preocupação e levantou o meu queixo delicadamente para encará-lo - Amor o que houve?_

_- Precisamos conversar - falei me separando um pouco dele - Sei que não é um bom momento para isso ter acontecido, ainda mais com a chantagem do Tom e tudo mais que está acontecendo...e - ele me olhava com muita curiosidade - Eu..._

_- Lily o que foi? - ele me interrompeu._

_- Eu...eu estou...grávida - falei com medo da reação dele._

_- Grá...grávida? - ele repetiu, eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e o que antes era um olhar de confusão no semblante agora era substituído por um lindo sorriso e um brilho diferente nos olhos, de repente senti ele me abraçar fortemente e me beijar - Eu vou ser pai - ele repetiu agora com muita alegria na voz._

_- _Ah - exasperei novamente chorando, sempre quando eu via essas fotos eu não aguentava mais e chorava tudo o que estive prendendo por dezessete anos, ver as fotos das lembranças mais lindas da minha vida me deixavam tão emotiva.

_- _Você está vendo isso de novo? - a voz de Tom me tirou das lembranças, percebi que ele estava em pé próximo de mim com o semblante destacando raiva.

_- _Me deixa - falei começando a guardar as fotos e limpar o meu rosto - Ai...- gritei quando senti ele pegar o meu braço com muita força.

- Por que ele? - ele gritou.

- Sempre vai ser ele - rebati gritando também - Sempre.

- Mesmo eu tendo dado um fim nele você nunca o esqueceu - ele me acusou.

- Quando será que você vai entender que eu nunca te amei e nunca vou te amar? - falei.

- Você é só minha - ele disse me apertando a ele, e tentando me beijar comecei a me debater tentando pará-lo e foi em vão, senti ele me beijar e comecei a sentir apenas vontade de vomitar, em questão de segundos consegui afastá-lo de mim e o esbofetiei.

- Eu tenho nojo de você - falei limpando a minha boca - Nunca mais encoste um dedo em mim.

- Você é minha esposa - falou - Tenho direitos.

- Deixa eu te lembrar a dezessete anos fizemos um acordo - comecei - Eu me casaria com você e meu filho ficaria bem e vivo, nunca concordei em você se quer me tocaria.

- Lily...- eu o interrompi.

- Sendo que uma parte do trato você quebrou - falei contendo as lágrimas - Você o matou.

_- Lily...- começou Sirius segurando a minha mão - Ele...está...morto._

_- O que? - falei me levantando - Não pode ser...ele...o acordo._

_- Tiago descobriu o acordo - Sirius falou chorando - Ele ficou revoltado e foi tirar satisfações com o Tom...só que...quando ele estava voltando para...ah...o carro capotou - ele disse passando a mão no rosto - Quando eu cheguei onde o carro estava...os paramédicos disseram que havia apenas um corpo carbonizado dentro dos destroços._

_- Não...não...NAOOOO - gritei sendo amparada por Sirius._

_- _Eu só me casei com você pelo Harry - falei andando até a porta e abri - Agora sai e me deixa em paz - falei finalizando a conversa, quando ele saiu bati a porta e tranquei a chave, andei até a minha cama e peguei uma das fotos em que Tiago sorria tão alegre por ter ganhado a taça das casas no futebol americano - Por que você me deixou meu amor? - falei mais para mim mesma do que para a foto.

_**PoV Harry**_

_- _Boa noite a todos os alunos - começou o diretor Dumbledore a falar - Esse ano Hogwarts sediará as Olimpíadas Estudantis e os alunos do ensino medio poderão se inscrever para defenderem as suas casas e a escola, como ritual outras escolas também competirão conosco - continuou o diretor, olhei para a mesa e vi que Hermione e Rony estavam um pouco estranhos e isso me deixou um pouco preocupado afinal Rony me contara que havia beijado Hermione e eu não sabia o que aconteceu depois - Esse ano teremos dois novos professores - todos os alunos olharam em direção ao diretor inclusive eu - Quero lhes apresentar Sirius Black o professor de Artes - nessa hora me dei conta que era o mesmo homem que apareceu na mansão dias atrás - E o novo técnico do time de futebol americano e que também irá lecionar educação física professor Stephan Salvatore - percebi que esse professor olhava para mim, não sei porque aquele rosto me era familiar.

_- _Harry - Hermione me chamou e olhei para ela - Acho que pode ser impressão minha, mas...aquele professor parece tanto com você.

_- _Não viaja Mione - falei olhando novamente para ele, mesmo que eu quisesse não reconhecer era óbvio que eu achei estranho demais a semelhança.

- Então que seja servido o banquete – finalizou o diretor, logo várias pessoas começaram a nos servir havia do biscoito mais simples à comida mais extravagante, a nossa noite estava sendo ótima pessoas novas, reencontro de amigos e até mesmo isso, quando eu, Rony, Hermione e Gina estávamos andando em direção dos dormitórios fui puxado por alguém e me senti apenas ser beijado, correspondi por poucos segundos e depois segurei a pessoa pelos ombros e quando vi quem era.

- Você não me ligou o verão inteiro – disse uma Cho Chang bem chateada, mas logo ela me deu um selinho de novo.

- Desculpa – falei ficando meio sem jeito, afinal de contas eu estava na frente dos meus amigos, olhei para Gina e Cho percebeu isso.

- Você é? – ela perguntou chegando próxima de Gina.

- Sou Gina Weasley – ela simplesmente respondeu – Sou irmã do Rony.

- Ah sim – Cho respondeu.

- É Harry nós já vamos – disse Rony – Depois a gente se fala - eu fiz que sim com a cabeça quando todos eles sairam do nosso campo de visão Cho me atacou de novo me beijando sofregamente, mas eu não estava me sentindo confortável de beijá-la e a separei de mim.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Nada – respondi passando a mão no meu cabelo.

- Harry eu preciso ficar preocupada? – ela perguntou se aproximando de mim.

- Com o que?

- Com essa tal de Gina – eu fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Ela é só uma amiga nada mais – falei tentando desconversar – Eu preciso ir, estou cansado da viagem depois a gente se fala – comecei andar sem dar chance dela protestar alguma coisa, nós dois tínhamos ficado antes do verão e eu acho que ela meteu na cabeça que estamos namorando só pode.

Andei por mais alguns minutos até chegar no dormitório e encontrei Rony lendo alguma coisa.

Nossa você se livrou rápido dessa vez – ele disse zombando.

Cara ela não se toca – falei tirando os meus sapatos – Acha que namoramos.

E não é? – ele perguntou.

Claro que não e vc sabe disso – respondi – Ela é maluca isso sim.

E como – ele voltou a sua atenção para o livro, fui em direção ao banheiro e tomei um banho bem gelado e relaxado, troquei de roupa e peguei o meu celular e disquei o número da minha mãe que logo deu na caixa postal – Ah…mãe to ligando para dizer que já estou em Hogwarts está tudo bem…ahn tenho uma pergunta para você, mas eu queria fazer pessoalmente então depois eu ligo para gente combinar de você vir aqui…um beijo..amo você – desliguei e fui para cama afinal amanhã começariam as aulas de verdade.

**PoV Sirius**

Meu Deus Sirius eu quase não me aguentei – eu revirei os olhos.

Escuta – comecei – Não podemos estragar os disfarces, temos que esperar para ele saber da verdade.

Eu sei disso – falou – Mas eu esperei dezessete anos para vê-lo e…- eu o interrompi.

Você pode esperar mais um pouco – eu me sentei – Tiago, aqui você é Stephan Salvatore, e Harry não pode se quer desconfiar, para todos e principalmente para o Tom você está morto.

Aquele maldito me arrancou tudo – Tiago falou fechando os punhos.

Precisamos seguir o plano do chefe – falei – Temos que fazer isso por você, pelo Harry e pela Lily.

Como sera que ela está? – Tiago perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

Não sei – respondi preocupado também – Mas acredita meu amigo tudo vai acabar bem, o Tom vai ser preso, e você vai ter a sua vida de volta.

Assim eu espero – disse Tiago sorrindo.

**PoV Lily**

"_**Ah…mãe to ligando para dizer que já estou em Hogwarts está tudo bem…ahn tenho uma pergunta para você, mas eu queria fazer pessoalmente então depois eu ligo para gente combinar de você vir aqui…um beijo..amo você" **_– desliguei o telefone o que será que o Harry queria? Fui em direção a mesinha que tinha no quarto e peguei a minha bolsa sei que poderia parecer loucura, mas eu acho melhor ir até lá ver o que está acontecendo, desci e encontrei Dobby limpando alguns objetos.

Dobby vou precisar carro você pode providenciar? – perguntei.

Claro Senhora, agora mesmo – ele saiu da sala e esperei por mais alguns minutos e ouvi a buzina do carro. Depois de mais alguns minutos de viagem chegamos no colégio e pelas horas estavam quase na hora do intervalo, fui andando pelos corredores em direção a sala que era reservada para visitas, quando eu virei um corredor esbarrei em alguém.

Desculpe.

Desculpe – falamos ao mesmo tempo, quando eu encarei a pessoa a minha frente meu coração parecia que havia parado, Deus o que é que estava acontecendo aqui? Será que…não…não poderia ser…poderia? Olhei para os olhos e eram tão parecidos - Tiago? – falei meia trêmula.


	6. Chapter 6

**PoV Tiago**

**- Tiago – **congelei na hora que ouvi meu nome sendo pronunciado, não podia ser Lily que estava na minha frente, e eu mal conseguia raciocinar direito, eu não poderia ser descoberto agora, ainda não é o momento.

- Desculpe senhora – tentei parecer indiferente – Creio que houve um engano, me chamo...Sthephan Salvatore...sou professor de educação física, muito prazer – falei oferecendo a minha mão para o cumprimento.

- Professor? – ela disse apertando a minha mão e eu fiz sim com a cabeça.

- Não tem problema...e pelo visto você chegou a conhecer o meu primo Tiago Potter – eu não acredito que eu iria fazer isso – Sempre me confundiam com ele ou vice versa.

- Primo? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, somos primos de quarto grau – tentei sorrir de leve.

- Ele nunca mencionou o seu nome – agora ela me pegou, que ruiva esperta.

- Ah, nossas famílias mantinham sempre contato nas festas de final de ano – ri nervoso – Anh, senhora?

- Evans – ela respondeu.

- Senhora Evans se a senhora me permite eu preciso ir tenho uma aula para dar agora – estendi a mão mais uma vez – Foi um prazer conhecer a senhora.

- Igualmente professor – ela disse ainda me encarando muito, saí tentando andar calmamente e quando saí do seu campo de visão me encostei na parede respirando pesadamente, quase o disfarce havia sido descoberto meu Deus até quando eu teria que agüentar isso?

- Sthephan – levei um susto quando vi Sirius parado me olhando.

- Sirius – eu o abracei.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Eu acabei de vê-la – falei nervoso.

- Ela quem? – Sirius as vezes conseguia ser muito burro.

- Ora quem? Lily é claro – falei impaciente – E quase eu coloquei tudo a perder.

- Não acredito – disse Sirius - Precisamos ter mais cuidado.

- Eu sei disso - falei suspirando - Foi difícil vê-la e não dizer que eu estava vivo.

- E por pouco tempo - disse Sirius.

- Assim eu espero - ajeitei minha roupa - agora eu tenho que ir, vou dar minha primeira aula para o time.

- Ainda estou indignado como eu posso ser professor de artes? - Sirius perguntou - Pontas me ajuda, cara eu não sei o que dizer.

- Livros - falei como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo - Livros meu amigo depois a gente se fala.

**PoV Sirius**

Engoli em seco mais uma vez, estar diante de uma sala lotada era totalmente diferente de você imaginá-la lotada já faz mais ou menos dez minutos que entrei nessa sala e não consegui falar nem se quer um oi.

- Ahn...professor - ouvi alguém me chamar - Algum problema?

- Problema? - repeti nervoso - Não...só estou decorando o rosto de cada um de vocês.

- Ah sim - respondeu.

- Bom para começar vou escolher alguém da turma para compartilhar conosco o conhecimento que tem sobre a matéria de Artes - olhei para toda a extensão da sala até que encontrei uma garota que deveria ter uns 15 anos - Você - apontei para a jovem que ainda pensava que não era com ela, isso me recordou tanto a minha idade nessa época, e eu já tinha a certeza de quem era - Gina Weasley não é? - ela fez que sim com a cabeça um pouco corada já que os olhares da sala estavam sobre ela - Então que entendimento você tem sobre a matéria de Artes? - então comecei a ouvir as teorias dela e eu estava ficando surpreso assim como todo o resto da sala, não era a toa que ela era filha de Molly Weasley.

**PoV Harry**

Nossa eu não sei porque, mas eu estou tão ancioso para o primeiro treino do time ainda mais com um técnico novo, ano passado deixamos de ganhar a taça porque o time ficou deslocado e o outro técnico não fez absolutamente nada entregou o jogo e assim ficou.

- O que você acha que vai acontecer esse ano Harry? - perguntou Shane que fazia parte do time - Digo sobre a gente no campeonato.

- Bom independente de técnico novo ou não eu tenho a certeza de que vamos nos dar bem, eu quero ser hexacampeão vocês não? - perguntei desafiando o time.

- Os outros times estão completos...- eu o interrompi.

- Isso não significa nada - suspirei - Somos um time e para vencermos temos que estar unidos, é assim que se vence todos juntos um com o outro, um pelo outro, esse é o meu conceito de um time...- alguém e interrompeu.

- Está explicado porque você é o capitão - quando me virei vi o novo treinador com uma prancheta na mão - Bom gente Harry já disse tudo e creio que eu devo fazer a minha parte agora, treinar vocês para vencer vamos lá todos em suas posições - começamos a treinar em boa forma o que o novo técnico estava fazendo era algo diferente, ficamos treinando por mais ou menos mais uma hora, quando terminamos o treinador veio até mim - Harry - eu apertei a mão que ele estendeu para mim - Parabéns pelo treino todos treinaram excelente, quero dizer que pode contar comigo ok?

- Sim senhor - respondi e o observei ir em direção ao dormitório dos professores, quando eu estava quase terminando de guardar as minhas coisas senti alguém tocando o meu ombro - Gina? - perguntei surpreso assim que me virei para ver quem havia me tocado.

- Oi Harry desculpe se eu te assustei - ela disse meia sem graça.

- Quase você me assustou - falei com um tom brincalhão - A que devo a graça de você aqui?

- É que eu estava na aula de biologia nas estufas e vi você de longe e para eu não ir sozinha para o refeitório preferi vim ver se você aceitaria a minha presença - ela disse por fim.

- Claro vamos sim - falei colocando a minha mochila em um dos ombros, começamos a andar em direção a escola num silêncio que poderia até ser constrangedor, mas por incrível que pareça não era eu estava me sentindo bem a vontade melhor dizendo, como poderia uma pessoa que eu conheci não tem pelo menos nem uma semana direito e eu já sentir que pode ser a pessoa que eu mais confie no mundo? Estranho isso com certeza, mas uma coisa eu tinha certeza nós estávamos iniciando uma grande amizade.

**PoV Lily**

**Duas Semanas Depois**

****- Aqui estamos - falei para o Sirius que agora estava totalmente calado na minha frente a meia hora - Sirius eu preciso saber sobre esse primo do Tiago.

- Mas não tem nada que você precise saber Lily - ele disse brincando com os próprios dedos.

- Se eu realmente não preciso por que esse segredo todo de querer me dizer pelo menos alguma coisa sobre ele? - perguntei aflita - A duas semanas Harry vive me dizendo o quanto ele ficou amigo do novo técnico o quanto ele é legal e isso está me confundindo.

- Confundindo por que? - ele perguntou.

- Por que é como se eu estivesse vendo o Tiago com o nosso filho - suspirei - A semelhança é...

- Assustadora - ele completou me interrompendo - Escuta, uma coisa eu sei Sthephan não é nenhum maníaco e meu afilhado se senti bem com ele nada mais, aquieta esse coração mulher.

- Sirius...- ele me interrompeu de novo.

- Eu te garanto Harry não está correndo perigo - ele disse tentando me passar segurança.

- Eu quero um favor seu então - ele franziu o cenho - Eu quero conversar com ele pessoalmente.

- Mas Lily...- eu dei um olhar que disse tudo - Ok ruiva, vou falar com ele e acabar de vez com essa sua implicância .

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar - falei.

- Do que se trata? - ele me olhou questionando.

- Do Tom e eu - ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não deixei - Vou pedir o divórcio, não tenho mais estrutura para continuar com essa mentira, Harry vai fazer dezoito e vamos ficar livres de vez.

- Você sabe que ele não vai permitir não é? - Sirius me relembrou.

- Eu sei, mas por mim e pelo meu filho eu estou disposta a enfrentá-lo - falei decidida - Sirius a dezessete anos ele tirou de mim o amor da minha, quase arrancou o meu filho dos meus braços, eu não vou deixar ele continuar com isso, pelo menos a minha liberdade vou arrancar dele de volta.

- Eu estou com você para o que vier Lily - ele disse segurando a minha mão.

- Eu sei, não é a toa que você é um grande amigo e padrinho do meu filho - ele sorriu para mim - Que Deus me dê forças.

**A Noite**

****- Senhora - disse Dobby assim que entrei na mansão - O Senhor...

- Pode se retirar Dobby - disse Tom que estava no alto da escada - Lily - eu já sabia o que significava bom se essa conversa teria que chegar que seja agora e o que Deus quiser, subi e acompanhei Tom até o quarto.

- Vejo que você teve uma tarde agradável ao lado de Sirius Black - ele disse em tom sarcástico.

- O que? - agora eu estava indignada - Você mandou me espionarem?

- Estou cuidando do que é meu - ele disse cruzando os braços.

- Seu? - perguntei rindo - Eu não sou propriedade sua, ficou louco? - ele agressivamente me segurou pelo braço chegando a me machucar.

- Escuta aqui, você é minha sim é propriedade minha - ele disse me apertando cada vez mais forte - Foi por isso que eu matei aquele desgraçado e faria quantas vezes fosse preciso - agora eu não conseguia me conter, tirando forças não sei da onde conseguir dar nele um tapa certeiro no rosto que o fez virá-lo na hora, mas o que eu não esperava é que ele revidasse me acertando também me fazendo cair na cama, aonde ele havia chegado? Com a minha mão na face só percebi que alguém havia entrado no quarto, ou melhor dizendo havia arrombado.

- Nunca mais encoste um dedo na minha mãe seu monstro - quando me virei vi que Harry havia socado Tom e o mesmo estava jogado no chão, ele veio até mim e me levantou - Vamos - ele disse me tirando do inferno que acabou de acontecer agora eu queria apenas uma coisa ir para outro lugar com o meu filho, antes de sairmos totalmente pela porta me virei e vi a cara de perplexidade que estava estampada no rosto dele.

- Espere o documento de divórcio chegar - e me deixei ser conduzida pelo meu filho para onde quer que ele me levasse, tudo havia saído totalmente do controle.

* * *

><p>Gente mil Perdões pela demora absurda, é pq eu estou completamente sem internet e isso está me complicando demais...rsrsrsrs...mas ai esta o cap...beijos a todos até a proxima...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov Tiago**

Já se fazia pouco mais de dez minutos que Harry havia entrado na mansão e eu fiquei de prontidão o esperando no carro, foi uma sorte e tanto estar aqui depois de tantos anos. Harry e eu estávamos treinando algumas táticas quando recebeu um telefonema, no início da ligação estivera um sorriso, mas em questão de segundos seu semblante mudara completamente.

- Estou indo pra aí - ele disse desligando, a princípio ele resistiu quando eu o ofereci carona, mas logo cedeu e viemos em disparada eu não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido, mas pelo o que eu pude entender tinha haver com Lily e isso me deixou logo em alerta, mas esperar dez minutos para mim estava sendo uma década, peguei meu celular e fiz uma ligação.

- Sou eu - falei passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos - Chegou a hora.

- Tiago é rápido demais - disse a voz no outro lado da linha.

- Você já tem as provas e as testemunhas - falei - ´E o suficiente...- desliguei o telefone rapidamente quando vi Harry saindo da casa aparando Lily com um dos braços, logo sai do carro apressadamente e o ajudei a trazê-la, mas percebi algo que fez uma besta fera rugir dentro de mim Lily estava com o canto da boca sangrando, ajudei Harry a colocá-la no carro.

- Desgraçado - falei com muita raiva - O que ele fez com a sua mãe?

- Professor - Harry suspirou - Primeiro vamos levá-la daqui - eu assenti e logo entramos no carro e dei a partida Harry me deu um endereço que eu já conhecia muito bem, durante a viagem eu não conseguia parar de olhar Lily pelo retrovisor, vê-la frágil daquele jeito estava me partindo o coração a minha vontade agora era voltar e meter a porrada na cara daquele canalha. Dessa vez ele havia passado do limite, bater em uma mulher? Quanta covardia.

- Chegamos - disse Harry.

- Filho avise todos na casa eu ajudo a sua...mãe - droga eu não me segurei - Harry eu a ajudo pode deixar - ele surpreso foi em direção a casa e eu fui amparar Lily e comecei a conduzi-la para a casa.

- Você...não precisa - ela disse se apoiando em mim.

- Precisa sim - quando entramos vi a cara de espanto de Arthur para mim que logo veio me ajudar, sem dizer nada acomodamos Lily em um quarto e sai juntamente com ele, somente pelo gesto entendi que viria bronca eu o acompanhei até um escritório improvisado, com certeza os filhos ainda não sabiam.

- Você ficou maluco? - ele disse trancando a porta com a chave.

- Arthur, por favor - falei me jogando na cadeira - Tudo foi por acaso e agora mais do que nunca chegou à hora de colocar aquele monstro atrás das grades, olha o que ele fez com ela do que mais ele é capaz de fazer?

- Eu sei do que ele é capaz - respondeu repensando.

- Ele machucou a minha mulher - suspirei - Você sabe que agora ele pode machucar o meu filho simplesmente por vingança.

- A minha família vai ficar vulnerável - ele disse - Quando Tom descobrir que eu peguei as provas...

- Esse é o único jeito de você ter as suas empresas de volta - me levantei e encarei a rua pela janela - Sua família precisa saber da verdade para ficarem em alerta.

- Me dá um tempo - ele pediu - Preciso prepará-los e me preparar também.

- Eu te entendo - concordei - Só acho que não devemos esperar muito.

- Você vai contar a verdade para a Lily?

- Sim, mas no tempo certo - me sentei novamente - Primeiro quero me reaproximar do meu filho.

- Tiago...- eu o interrompi.

- Eu sei Arthur - suspirei - Não vai demorar para ele saber.

**PoV Harry**

Meu Deus ver a minha mãe frágil desse jeito estava me deixando completamente sem chão, ela é o meu refúgio, força era ela em pessoa e agora parece tão desolada.

- Mãe - falei me sentando ao lado dela na cama, quando ela virou o rosto para mim vi que o local onde já havia sangue seco estava ganhando uma coloração roxa, eu não consegui segurar e deixei as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos - Sinto muito... - ela fez com que eu colocasse a minha cabeça deitada no colo dela como fazia antes quando eu tinha medo de uma tempestade, medo do escuro.

- Shiii - ela começou a acariciar a minha cabeça em um leve cafuné - Está tudo bem meu amor.

- Eu poderia conseguir perdoar qualquer coisa vindo dele - eu me levantei para encará-la - Menos isso, eu nunca vou perdoa-lo por ter encostado a mão em você, precisamos denunciá-lo - ela acariciou o meu rosto.

- Ele tem poder e dinheiro - ela suspirou - Podemos até denunciá-lo, mas na manhã seguinte ele já estará livre.

- Eu nunca pensei que o meu pai fosse chegar a esse nível - falei me levantando - Eu...

- Filho - ela me chamou - Teremos tempo, mas precisamos conversar.

- Sobre? - perguntei curioso.

- Harry eu preciso que me prometa uma coisa - sentei novamente ao lado dela - Verdades estarão sendo reveladas, mas eu preciso que você tente entender e jamais esqueça que te amo e que faria tudo de novo se fosse necessário.

- O que quer dizer mãe? - questionei.

- Eu...- fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta - Entre - disse minha mãe.

- Lily com licença - Sra. Weasley entrou no quanto com uma bacia e alguns utensílios que provavelmente seria para cuidar do machucado que já estava bem visível – Harry querido preciso que saia para eu cuidar da sua mãe.

- Certo – falei me levantando.

- Obrigada Molly – me espantei quando minha mãe pronunciou o nome da matriarca.

- Você...a conhece? – perguntei espantado.

- Sim filho – minha mãe sorriu – Eu e Molly estudamos juntas no colegial, justamente em Hogwarts.

- Então...- a Sra Weasley sorriu para mim.

- Sim querido – ela me abraçou – Eu sabia o tempo todo de quem você era filho, lógico que Lily nem imaginava quem eu era, eu entendo que você não queria dizer que era rico não se preocupe, todos nós sabíamos assim que você entrou em nossas vidas.

- Harry falava tanto de você – se pronunciou minha mãe – Mas nunca imaginei que você havia se casado com o Arthur.

- Foram tempos duvidosos Lily...- eu pigarreei.

- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhas – falei e fui em direção a minha mãe e dei um beijo na cabeça dela – Mas tarde volto para ver a senhora.

- Tudo bem querido – ela sorriu para mim e sai em direção ao andar de baixo, quando cheguei na sala vi que o Sr Weasley estava conversando com o meu professor no qual eu esqueci literalmente – Professor peço desculpas.

- Tudo bem Harry – disse Stephan se levantando – E como está a sua mãe?

- A Sra Weasley está cuidando dela – suspirei – Mas graças a Deus ela está bem.

- Bem hoje é sexta feira e você vai ficar por aqui – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Bom então eu já vou indo.

- Eu acompanho o senhor – me propus e ele logo se despediu do Sr Weasley e fui com ele até o carro – Professor eu gostaria de agradecer ao senhor pela ajuda, se não fosse o senhor eu não teria chegado a tempo e...

- Tudo bem Harry – ele disse sorrindo para mim – O importante é que sua mãe está em ótimas mãos e tudo vai se resolver, mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Pode pedir – falei.

- Pode me chamar de Ti...de Sthephan - ele disse meio incerto – Nos tornamos amigos não é?

- Ok então, Sthephan – ri meio sem graça – Mais uma vez obrigada.

- De nada – ele olhou para o chão – Posso te pedir mais uma coisa? – afirmei com a cabeça – Posso te dar um abraço? – agora eu havia sido pego de surpresa, por mais que fosse estranho eu o abracei e não sei por que, mas uma sensação tão boa se fixou em mim, é como se fosse o primeiro abraço de um pai que eu estava recebendo – Sua mãe tem muita sorte de ter você como filho.

- O...obrigado – falei meio sem jeito.

- Qualquer coisa pode me ligar – ele disse já dentro do carro.

**PoV Lily**

Assim que Harry saiu do quarto Molly começou a preparar algumas coisas para me acomodar.

- Ainda não acredito como há tanta coincidência – falei andando até a janela.

- Harry é um garoto maravilhoso – disse Molly indo até a porta e verificou se havia alguém no corredor – Lily ainda estou impressionada em como ele se parece com o Tiago.

- Eu sei...- sussurrei para ela - As lembranças do Tiago vivem forte através do nosso filho, se passou tanto tempo, mas não há um dia em que eu não acorde lembrando dele.

- O que você pensa em fazer agora? – perguntou.

- Primeiro quero conseguir um apartamento o mais rápido possível para mim e para o Harry não quero te dar trabalho – falei sem graça.

- Que isso Lily – disse Molly fazendo gestos de indignação – Você e ele podem ficar o tempo que quiserem, afinal de contas somos amigas desde sempre.

- Eu sei – me sentei na cadeira que havia ao meu lado – Eu, você e Marlene fazíamos um grande trio.

- E como Lily – ela disse rindo provavelmente se lembrando do colegial.

- E Marlene, você teve alguma noticia dela? – Molly me olhou com cara de espanto.

- Ué você não soube? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça – A Marlene está casada com o Sirius.

- Como é? – perguntei incrédula – Aquele...ele não me contou isso.

- Lily, tem muita coisa que durante esse tempo você perdeu – ela disse me olhando.

- Eu sei – falei me levantando e fui em direção a janela novamente e quando olhei para a rua vi Harry abraçando...Sthephan ou Tiago, que droga ainda tinha essa confusão na minha cabeça a semelhança era tão grande, mas graças a Deus meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma jovem ruiva também.

- Mãe desculpa entrar assim – disse ela entrando – Mas vim ver se precisam de alguma coisa?

- Oh querida ainda bem que você está aqui – disse Molly se colocando ao lado dela – Quero lhe apresentar Lily Evans.

- Muito prazer senhora – ela estendeu a mão para mim – Gina Weasley.

- Prazer Gina, mas acho que podemos deixar as formalidades de lado, pode me chamar de Lily – falei, para um primeiro instante posso afirmar que gostei muito da filha de Molly me parecia ser uma garota bem simpática.

**PoV Harry**

**Duas Semanas Depois**

- Pronto mãe essa foi a última caixa – falei colocando o resto dos adornos na mesinha de centro, quando minha mãe me trouxe pela primeira vez aqui nesse apartamento me senti realmente em casa.

- Obrigada querido – disse minha mãe me trazendo um copo de suco de laranja – Você merece pega.

- Valeu mãe – em seguido tomei o suco que com certeza na hora refrescou a minha garganta, quando terminei de tomar o suco vi que no canto da parede havia uma caixa e aquilo atraiu a minha atenção – Mãe o que tem naquela caixa, achei que a que eu abri fosse a última.

- E foi – ela se levantou e pegou a caixa e trouxe para mim – Harry lembra quando eu disse que muitas verdades seriam reveladas futuramente? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça – Então meu amor, chegou a hora da mamãe te contar um pouco sobre o meu...sobre o nosso passado – quando ela fez menção de abrir a caixa ouvimos a campanhia e fui atender, quando abri vi uma deslumbrante visão de Gina parada na porta do apartamento com uma mochila na costa, ainda não consegui descobri como em tão pouco tempo ela se tornou tão especial para mim, uma amiga que com certeza em sites de vendas não encontramos.

- Gi...- falei a abraçando.

- Oi Harry – ela disse retribuindo ao abraço.

- Entra – fechei a porta.

- Boa noite Sra. Ev...quer dizer Lily – ela ficou sem graça e pude novamente perceber o quanto ela ficava linda com vergonha _**(pára com isso, ela é sua amiga, mas não faz mal elogiar indiretamente ela) **_balancei a cabeça tentando colocar longe de mim esses pensamentos – Bom mamãe achou algumas coisas do Harry lá em casa e pediu para eu trazer.

- Valeu Gina – falei pegando a mochila.

- Chegou em uma hora boa querida – olhei para minha mãe – Aceita jantar conosco?

- Ah...- minha mãe a interrompeu.

- Eu insisto – sem nenhuma alternativa Gina concordou, jantamos alegremente, pude perceber o quanto elas se davam bem, já tinham uma cumplicidade muito grande para quem se conheceu em menos de duas semanas, mas novamente a campanhia tocou – Gina você pode atender querida?

**PoV Gina**

Vim até a sala acompanhada pelo Harry que havia se sentado no sofá, quando abri a porta vi um homem de personalidade fina assim como as roupas que estava usando, tinha um ar de superioridade que na hora me amedrontou um pouco.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Harry agora um pouco exaltado assim que viu o recém chegado.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – ele disse com desdém.

- Você não é bem vindo aqui – revidou Harry – Pode se retirar.

- Meu filho – ele foi interrompido.

- Não me chame assim, você é muito cara de pau.

- Escuta aqui moleque...- por impulso falei.

- Senhor, acho melhor o senhor ir – ele me olhou com repulsa, como se eu fosse contagiosa.

- E quem é você garota estúpida? – ele disse me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Olha o respeito pai – disse Harry agora visivelmente irritado.

- Pela cor do cabelo, e da roupa de pobre você só pode ser filha do inútil do Arthur Weasley, Harry eu já não disse que não queria você misturado com esse tipo de gente? – agora ele me deixou nervosa.

- Escuta aqui senhor – falei ajeitando minha postura – O senhor não é ninguém para falar assim comigo.

- Tanta garota para você namorar e você foi escolher logo essa zinha? – Harry tentou ir para cima dele, mas eu o segurei.

- Se ela é minha namorada ou não – fiquei corada – Não é da sua conta você... – fui interrompido de continuar assim que minha mãe apareceu na sala.

- Tom se você não sair daqui agora eu vou chamar a policia – disse Lily com o telefone na mão.

- Eu só quero conversar – ele rebateu.

- Sai – ela mandou mais uma vez, ele olhou para mim.

- Diga para o seu papaizinho ter cuidado – ele foi embora me deixando angustiada com o que tinha dito, acho eu que por impulso Harry me abraçou fortemente, essa era a primeira vez que ele me abraçava e isso com certeza me deixou com a cor dos meus cabelos.

- Me desculpa pela cena Gi – disse Harry se separando de mim.

- Tudo bem – falei o acalmando – Não tínhamos como saber não é? – olhei no relógio que estava no meu pulso – Lily obrigada pelo jantar estava maravilhoso, mas eu tenho que ir já está ficando tarde.

- Claro querida – ela me abraçou – Peço desculpas também – ela olhou para o Harry.

- Filho leve Gina em casa – ele assentiu e foi buscar a chave que provavelmente estava no quarto dele.

- Vamos? – eu fiz que sim e descemos em direção a garagem, ele me deu o capacete e montou na moto, quando montei também o segurei pela cintura na mesma noite eu estava corada com um tomate.


	8. AVISO!

Gente primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos pela minha demora nas atualizações, bom aqui vai uma boa e uma péssima notícia, a péssima é que a fic **No Limite da Vida** e **Por Que Logo Você? **vão ficar paradas por algum tempo, para ser sincera com vocês ultimamente não tenho andado muito inspirada e se for para escrever porcaria e algo que não agrade vocês prefiro dá um Stop, mas a fic **Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte **vai continuar com as atualizações que devo estar postando ainda essa semana prometo.

Mas desde já quero agradecer a todos que estiveram acompanhando e sinceramente peço que continuem, pois o que seria de uma autora sem suas leitoras? Quero agradacer a Isinha Weasley pela força todos os dias e pela maravilhosa companhia, vc tem acompanhado bastante a minha vida então já sabe que minha inspiração voltará quando eu voltar a vê-lo (E)...Então gente milhoes de beijos a todos...Fui


End file.
